<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巴黎没有救赎 by sevenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036400">巴黎没有救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie'>sevenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Credence深刻地感受到了自己的弱小，他不能保护任何人，不能保护Nagini，不能保护他的母亲，不能保护他孤儿院的妹妹，不能保护任何他关心的人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone &amp; Nagini, Credence Barebone/Nagini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巴黎没有救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一篇两年前的旧文，原发于lofter，lofter ID - 长格子围巾<br/>【注意cp】【Nagini/Credence】偏亲情向，小蛇女/迷途少年（爆炸黑烟少年，25仔，etc…orz）和一点点Nagini&amp;Voldemort。（我真的不知道这个cp该怎么简写？？）<br/>私设有（其实大部分都是），电影剧情也有（剧透提及），但最后剧情不完全符合。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-0-</p><p>无论有多少钻心刺骨那个人都不愿意说出老魔杖的下落。<br/>
主人很生气。<br/>
熟悉的绿光闪过。<br/>
它默默地低头凝视着那双空白的眼睛，污浊的金发脏乱地缠成一团团，多年的牢狱生活在他的脸上刻下了道道横迹。那具僵硬的躯壳看上去非常普通，和主人索命咒下千千万万的尸体一样，和记忆中强大而可怕的巫师完全没有一点相似之处。</p><p>“纳吉尼，走了。”<br/>
巨蛇游过了死去男人的尸体。</p><p> </p><p>-1-</p><p>Nagini第一次遇到那孩子是在马戏团里。<br/>
在一个汤姆·里德尔还没有出生的时代。<br/>
马戏团的生活很无聊，不过也不坏，基本生活都有保证，毕竟她也没有其他地方可去。马戏团主人是个欧洲小国没落纯血家族的巫师，有一只年纪很大的家养小精灵，他们带着一箱子的魔法生物四处巡演。每次出场都是老一套，属于她的那部分也毫不例外。诅咒，蛇女，惩戒。剧情她已经倒背如流。</p><p>有一天马戏团突然多了个新人，名字叫Credence。他还没有自己的节目，只能打打杂。瘦弱的青年，说男孩更为适合，看上去仿佛从没吃过一顿饱饭，Nagini可以推测出他之前无论生活在哪里，条件甚至都不会比马戏团好。主人也会虐待他们，和世界上大部分马戏团一样，但不知道出于什么心态对于类人型的魔法生物（/被诅咒的人）还是会收敛一些。</p><p>Credence很勤劳，勤劳得仿佛是个奴隶而非提供吃住没有工钱的杂工。这个男孩之前一定被狠狠地虐待过，因为他花了一个月才习惯和任何人的肢体接触。他有轻微的驼背，不管做什么事情手都会微微颤抖仿佛有什么神经上的旧疾。不经意的触碰都能使他退缩。与之矛盾的是他的态度。条件反射着害怕，可是眼神里却流露出对触碰的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>-2-</p><p>主人的家养小精灵太老了，做出的饭淡而无味。做饭的任务就落到了每个拥有智慧的马戏团成员身上。马戏团里这样的成团屈指可数，换言之，一周有三天的时间会轮到Nagini。对此她毫无怨言，毕竟比起终日被监禁在狭小笼子中的火龙，她的活动范围还是相对比较自由的。她能理解为什么自己的房间没有铁栅栏只有基本的障碍结界。只有巫师才有人权。如果出逃她又能到哪里去呢？人类的世界并没有她的立足之地。</p><p>主人不和魔法生物一起吃饭，而老家养小精灵的踪影总是神神秘秘的。食材很重复，除了某些魔法生物需要特殊的食物，其他成员都是天天喝稀到能见碗底的粥，啃啃面包还有土豆。一次万圣节Nagini用表演后剩下的道具做了南瓜粥，每个人排队去舀。Credence是新人，排在最后。</p><p>一声巨响，Nagini回头就看见地上洒的到处都是的粥。她叹了口气，举起了手，用魔力清理了地上的一片狼藉，错过了男孩猛然后退又强行阻止了自己的举动。<br/>
当Nagini抬起头的时候看到的是Credence 脸上极度恐慌的表情，他颤颤巍巍地递上了不知道什么时候从身上解下的皮带。她摇摇头，略过皮带，弯腰拿起了地上的木碗，从自己碗里分出一些粥舀了进去。</p><p>“吃吧。” 她简短地说，对上男孩难以置信的眼神，示意他把皮带放回去。</p><p>Nagini又去厨房翻出一块陈面包，切下一小截给了还在浑身发抖的男孩。</p><p>然后她看到了一滴滴掉进碗中的泪。</p><p>犹豫了一下， Nagini还是伸出手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，假装没有听到那声短促的哽咽。</p><p> </p><p>-3-</p><p>Credence打断了他们的演出。</p><p>就在主人念完“永世诅咒”然后她化作一条巨蛇的部分。</p><p>观众们还以为这是什么特殊环节，纷纷鼓起了掌。Credence浑身字面意义散发着黑气，近乎失控，他的绝望可以透过空气传播到整个表演场地的另一端。Nagini凭借蛇类的感官直觉感到了不对，她飞速游到男孩的身边又变回了人形。Credence呆呆地愣在那里，身上的黑气一瞬间消失了。</p><p>观众可不买账，但是注意到男孩苍白的脸色她还是走过去安抚了他。Credence看上去吓坏了，在她靠近的那一刻立刻紧紧抓住了她的手，手劲大到她觉得自己的手指会被全部折断。Credence哆嗦着嘴唇，佝偻着背，却一句话也说不出来，仿佛下一秒她就会消失不见。Nagini这才想到他是不是分不清表演和现实的区别。她已经是一个被诅咒的人了，她已经不算人了，而主人就是看中她这一点能力才招募她进了马戏团。</p><p>那天晚上Credence被打得很惨，整个过程中一声不吭，还被关了禁闭。Nagini也因为不听命令中断了演出也挨了打，她用眼神阻止了Credence接下来的任何举动。男孩眼中涌现的黑暗本该令她感到不安，但她却因此安心，这点黑暗让她确认这孩子无论曾经经历了什么，现在经历了什么，看上去如何受损，都不会被活活一声不吭地打死。</p><p>不是没有过这样的先例。</p><p> </p><p>-4-</p><p>有一天， 当Nagini偷偷溜进禁闭室清理男孩身上的伤痕时，Credence问Nagini她为什么要对自己这么好。</p><p>Nagini想了想，说，你就像我弟弟。她的本意想告诉她已经将男孩视作亲人对待。但是Credence看上去突然变得闷闷不乐，如果Nagini的生活阅历再短一点她可能会看不出隐藏在他眼底的酝酿着的黑暗。</p><p>“你为什么会和他分开？“Credence问。       </p><p>“不是。我从没有过弟弟。” Nagini说，看着Credence眼中的黑暗消去。</p><p>Credence思考了一下，又问，”你的家人呢？你为什么会在马戏团，他们驱逐了你吗？”</p><p>“我受到了诅咒后就再也没有回去。” Nagini苦笑一下，她已经记不得家人的样子了，“现在他们大概都死了吧。我比看上去年纪更大，在魔法世界你要习惯这件事。”</p><p>Credence低下了头，说自己从没有过血缘上的家人。</p><p>Nagini帮他盖上了毯子，小心避开伤口处，揉了揉他有些扎手的头发。“睡吧，”她说，“明天会很累。”</p><p>她不能真正理解Credence对寻找亲人这件事的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>-5-</p><p>Credence在主人开始伤害巨蛇的时候失去了意识。他最终还是失控了，但奇怪的是，这本不该感觉这么好。在变成魔法生物状态的时候，他感到强大，有力。当他清醒过来的时候半个马戏团都塌了，而他依然是那个懦弱无力的男孩。</p><p>他看到自己的身体在人形和黑烟状态的默然者之间来回转化，当他情绪不稳定的时候就会控制不住自己的状态。巫师们开始尖叫着逃跑，本能地恐惧着这未知强大而失控的魔力。</p><p>Nagini拉起他的手告诉他快跑。</p><p>逃亡的途中Credence问起Nagini为什么不像其他人（和他自己）一样恐惧自己的力量，她反问为什么他不怕她巨蛇的形态。</p><p>他最终告诉了Nagini自己的未知身世，过去，和寻找亲生母亲的计划。</p><p>Nagini，这个最接近他母亲的人，给了他一个长久而有力的拥抱，并向他保证自己会竭尽全力帮助他。Credence感知着拥抱的触觉，抑制不住地颤抖。他感到泪水流下浸湿了Nagini的脖子，但是她一刻都没有放开。</p><p>Credence珍惜着此刻的温暖。Nagini从不像养母那样打他严厉指责他，也不和Graves先生一样提要求（想到Graves先生他的心下又是一阵疼痛）。但是Credence直觉上知道这一切不会太长久。因为没有人会在他的身边停留那么久。没有人会这么做。</p><p> </p><p>-6-</p><p>当虽然不是Credence的母亲却也像母亲一样温柔的矮小女人倒在地上，而Nagini在远处被几道魔咒刷刷击中无效地反抗，身体撞碎墙壁，Credence化作了最可怕的风暴。他想要把杀死女人的巫师碎尸万段，他想要把这个凶手的眼珠刺下肠胃绞出让他痛苦地死去，他想像炸了纽约地铁时一样炸了整个巴黎的街道，他想要永不停歇的雨水淹没整片欧洲大陆，他想要毁灭整个世界。可是他太过弱小，还是让那个巫师逃跑了。那个男人狂妄地大笑着，如同看一场表演一样看着他的攻击；看着漫天的木屑碎石砸在防护罩上仿佛在看一场烟花。即使Credence全力地攻击，他的防护罩甚至没有一丝一毫的损耗。Credence深刻地感受到了自己的弱小，他不能保护任何人，不能保护Nagini，不能保护他的母亲，不能保护他孤儿院的妹妹，不能保护任何他关心的人。</p><p>Graves先生（黑魔王）把他当作工具使用，给他关心为诱饵，而他们的关系从来都不是平等的，在Graves先生的身份暴露之前Credence就已经心知肚明。他们之间的力量太过悬殊。而如今Nagini关心他，如同母亲一般照顾他，他们之间却也不是平等的，因为他太过弱小。如果他不能变强，Nagini总有一天也会厌烦需要时刻保护他，像Graves先生一样离开他的。</p><p> </p><p>-7-</p><p>Grindelwald说着巫师可以做到的事情，阻止麻瓜毁灭这个世界，这样才能获得“自由”，“和平”，和“爱”。他的演讲几乎鼓舞了在场的所有巫师。</p><p>Nagini活得比看上去更长，游历的面积也远比半个欧洲大陆更广。她见识过风暴，见识过战争，见识过激情澎湃的演说，也见识过历史的轮回更替，太多太多次，就在短短一个世纪间。</p><p>她不相信“爱”就可以阻止战争。那只是Grindelwald的谎言。爱是可怕的力量，可以创造世界，也可以毁灭世界。</p><p>劝说无效，Credence看上去已经下定决心要回到“Graves先生”身边，回到这个如同使用一根魔杖一样使用他的巫师身边。黑魔王一定是在男孩身上又发现了什么值得利用的地方。</p><p>紧握的手被松开，Nagini看着Credence走进蓝色的火焰，走进黑魔王的陷阱和谎言。</p><p>她不知道下次什么时候才能再见到他，也不知道会以什么立场再见到他。</p><p> </p><p>-8-</p><p>有一天，Nagini遇到了一个黑发男孩。</p><p>他和很久之前出现过的一个男孩拥有同样颜色的瞳孔，同样阴郁压抑的眼神，同样对力量的渴求。但是他从不要求拥抱也从不会流泪。</p><p>他说自己叫Voldemort，他说巫师不该躲躲藏藏，他说巫师和其他的魔法生物应该凌驾于麻瓜之上因为他们拥有更强的魔力。</p><p>自称Voldemort的巫师用蛇语问她愿不愿意成为他的仆从，他的左膀右臂追随他，帮助他？他曾有一条蛇，但是她死了。</p><p>她也曾有一个男孩，但是他死了。</p><p>她问巫师，你相信爱吗？</p><p>巫师嗤笑一声，爱？他追求的是最为强大的力量，无人能敌的魔力，而爱只会使人软弱，走上歧路做出愚蠢的决定而不自知，他永远都不会碰那东西一下。</p><p>好的, Nagini说。</p><p>但她本是打算在森林里待上一辈子的，而打破黑魔法的限制需要付出代价。</p><p>它和Voldemort离开了阿尔巴尼亚的森林。</p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>